


Caught in the Web

by KuramaAyako



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Derogatory Language, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Homophobic Language, I'm Going to Hell, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Racist Language, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Religious Conflict, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Wendigo, it's hell what do you expect, masculine fem reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaAyako/pseuds/KuramaAyako
Summary: I am not a religious person. If you found Hazbin Hotel offensive...please don't read.Plan to update every Thursday.You find yourself in hell after a failed hunt. You knew you'd end up here...but it's not what you expected.Though...sinners can't be choosers now can they?I'm sure it's obvious by now but just to be safey/n (your name) | d/n (demon name) | e/c (eye color) | h/c (hair color)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. Welcome to Hell Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert and my first work here on Ao3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The tags will be growing, due to story development and some will be added just because of forgetfulness. Sorry in advance.

It wasn’t the most graceful way to die. Eaten by spiders, or even trapped in a pit of snakes sounded far more enticing, but no. You just had to go hunting that night, your prey just had to choose the ONE house that hadn’t seen renovation in years. It was so vivid and everything seemed to move slowly around you when it happened. You stepped through the door of a room you thought was occupied and fell through the floor like a pathetic cartoon character. The room below was missing the floor due to a cave in from a support beam. At least that was the most likely reason since you remember being impaled on a sharp jutting hunk of wood in the basement. The death was slow and painful, and no matter how much you wanted to scream, all that came out was a gargle of blood. Your life was over, but you knew damn well what could happen when you left the house that night.

Your head spun and your stomach turned. When you finally took in a gasp of air your stomach heaved sending you rolling to your side to empty out what little was in it. Your whole body wracked with gagging once you had nothing left to dispell, but it only settled once your head stopped spinning. You sat still trying to put everything in order, but your head pounded like a hangover that would commonly put you out for at least a week. You struggled and to stand but it wasn’t easy, and once you made your way out of the apparent alley you were in, you were met with another shock. Flashing lights of casinos, bars, and strip clubs were everywhere. The sky was red and a pentagram hung against it like some sort of moon. It was almost like you were in a creepy cult movie, and you would have thought so as well if you hadn’t just died. It wasn’t what you expected, but sinners can’t be choosers.

Finally gaining your composure you wipe the bile from your mouth and slowly stagger down the sidewalk. You began taking everything in, but nothing really felt that surprising. You pretty much knew you’d end up here, and everything seemed so warm compared to the description of heaven your mother told you years ago. Standing at pearly gates in order to be judged by the life you lived, it seemed unwelcoming. The demons down here all look different, each one of them a different story. No cookie-cutter good kids with the same ideals in life.

You were lost in thought when you began to pass by a window. The first reflective surface since you entered hell. Some men were chatting and smoking on the other side, but you were more interested in the glass itself. It showed you a figure with messy hair and slitted eyes that glowed red against the glass. This was you...this was really you. You smiled a surprisingly toothy grin and you got excited all over again. Your teeth were sharp and set in rows like a shark, you began studying them intensely but the men on the other side of the window had noticed you, and were now growing uncomfortable. You moved along but now clamoring to find a mirror. You needed to see everything.

It took you a minute to find some sort of store with a changing room. You rushed in and stood in front of the full-length mirror and smiled. Your figure was thin but perfectly built. You stretched and twisted yourself checking to see how flexible your new body was. Completely enamored with yourself you began to strip checking everything. There were small thorn-like spikes on your hips and back that you quickly discovered you could extend, retract, and move freely. Without wasting time you rushed out to the street and started roaming around looking at everything.

After a bit of wandering, you notice a shop where a large number of disheveled demons were heading in. You poked your head in and looked around. The racks were filled with clothes and there seemed to be a registration window off to the side. A sign read;

“Welcome to hell. If you’re reading this congrats you’re fucked. Pick out an outfit and register at the window.”

You shrug and start roaming the isles before quickly grabbing a suit. It was far nicer than the sluttier clothes a lot of the other new female demons were heading for. You head over to the window, suit in hand. There was an imp behind the glass typing away on a computer.

“Name and cause of death?” He asked nonchalantly as you approached.

“Y/n, cause of death: impalement.” You answer stepping forward.

The imp grimaced but continued to type away. “Yep there you are. Welcome to hell sinner. Step to the side and wait for the beep before opening the door. Change in there, and throw those rags into the chute on the right. The door on the other side will just open with a push and lock behind you once you leave. Have an eternal stay.”

You nodded and walked over to the door. Sure enough, it beeped and you walked in. You quickly changed and check yourself out in the provided mirror once more before exiting. The door slammed behind you but you just laughed before walking off chuckling to yourself. “Welcome home y/n~”


	2. Death Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your death starts now.  
> Finding a permanent dwelling is harder than it seems, and with turf wars raging...it may be more difficult than you'd hoped.

It didn’t take long for you to get situated in hell, but finding a permanent residence was another story. You hopped from abandoned building to abandoned building, only to get kicked out from all of them in the end. The large clock tower in the center of hell ticked down slowly but surely, and before you even knew it the number hit zero. Confused as hell you watched as people began running like rats from a fire. Your eye twitched slightly as the sky seemed to split and a wave of winged creatures descended. Your brain kept screaming to run, but you couldn’t move. Finally, a strange lizard-like demon grabbed you and dragged you into an alley.

Back to the backstreets, you could easily run now that your trance was broken. Sadly the lizard was nowhere in sight. “There goes my explanation.” You mutter before taking off down the dark corridors.

You managed to find a safe place, where the creatures seemed to just fly over. Finally feeling the security you wanted you leaned back and popped a couple of pills. You didn’t quite know what they were, but they took a good edge off and the colors were nice. You lit a cig and watch the shapes dance to the sounds of the tortured screams around you.

It didn’t seem to last as long as you thought it would. A bell chimed signaling its end and demons began to crawl from the cracks and loot the corpses left around. In need of some cash, you began to do the same, pulling rings, electronics, anything that seemed worth any value. You traded them in at a pawn shop for a better suit and a working phone. It took a few threatening bargains in order to get a proper deal, but you were able to walk out unscathed and with a bit more money for your newly found habits.

You were setting up your phone when your eye twitched and the screech of tires was heard behind you. Without a second thought, you jumped out of the way dodging a driver skidding off like a...well...bat out of hell. “Even people here are shit drivers.” You mumble before looking down at your phone.

Barely unlocking the screen you felt the same eye spasm and you hissed dodging once more. This time it was some sort of raygun from a strange-looking zeppelin. It completely decimated where you were standing. You sneered slightly before taking off down the street sure you were able to outrun something so slow. You needed to continue your search for a permanent camp anyway.

You had just noticed the Televisions in a window with an interesting story developing. Some girl was going on about demon rehabilitation and the newscaster seemed to be having none of it. You caught something about a porn star entering a turf war and then a fight broke out. Unable to keep your laughter contained you snorted and chuckled as you walked off, hoping to find a replay of the cat-fight sometime later. The drugs were still in effect so you couldn’t put too much together.

You wandered for what felt like hours, but it was probably more like 40 minutes. Your sense of time was thrown off anyway. Finally, you noticed some rundown old hotel in front of you. It looked dilapidated and abandoned. Perfect! You walked up to the door and checked to see if it was locked; the door was heavy but it opened. Walking in you looked around and smiled. “Hello, new home~” The place looked semi lived in. Probably a few others found this place and were hiding out too. You could be...very persuasive...so staying was probably not a problem.

You walked up to the stairs and spit out the dying filter of your cancer stick, stomping it out before you ascend. Everything seemed semi-kept, and at least the floors weren’t caving in. You shivered at the memory of your death but continued to travel up the stairs. Reaching a floor that seemed fairly un-inhabited you began checking a few doors, looking for a room not filled with junk. Finally finding one with a bed you took off your jacket and tossed it on to a chair before collapsing on the sheets. It felt amazing to actually have something a bit softer than a flattened box to sleep on. You didn’t really notice how tired you were until you nuzzled down into the sheets. You sighed and rested your eyes for a moment, but fell asleep in the process.

~~~

You awoke to a loud jarring explosion that rattled the whole building. Disgruntled, annoyed, and eye twitching, you crawled out of the bed and over to the balcony door, but not before grabbing your cigarettes. The drugs had worn off and you needed a smoke. Opening the door you light up and look down to see what was going on.

The zeppelin from before had a ray gun pointed straight at a small group of people. You were just waiting for the carnage but a portal opened and large black horror terror tentacles rose up grabbing the outdated flying machine.

Your eye twitches again but you disregard it and exhale the large puff of smoke. “Kinky.” You smirk slightly with a chuckle.

The tentacles gripped and constricted harder and harder until an explosion shockwave nearly shattered out the glass of the balcony doors. Once again you felt your eye twitch as the group casually turned around and began to walk into the hotel.

They were all strange, compared to the other demon’s you’ve seen. One looked like a skinny kewpie doll, pale face, and rosy cheeks, but she was being closely followed by a gray-skinned female. No clue of their relationship but even from up here they looked close. A little cyclopes girl clung to some sort of winged cat chugging from a bottle. The red one caught your eye though. He made you uncomfortable in turn making your eye begin to spasm again.

The last one you didn’t really notice until you caught him looking at you. Skinny, pink, multiple arms...the porn star from the turf war. Your eye twitched worse and you rushed back in. He saw you...and like hell, you knew how he was going to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!


	3. Hell in a Room

After locking eyes with a strange figure a couple of stories up, Angel felt his fluff bristle. With no idea of what to do he rushed to catch up with the group. “Um...guys? I saw someone on one of the upstairs balconies.” His fur was still standing on end unsure of how to feel.

The rest of the group stopped once entering the door and looked back at him. They noticed the discomfort, but Vaggie completely disregarded it. “What the HELL are you on!?” She hissed ready to poise her spear at the spider.

“Woah, listen I’m not on anything. Some fucker stole my drugs and they got destroyed before I could use them. I’ve been clean for two fuckin’ weeks and I may be fuckin’ hittin’ withdrawal, but I still know what I fuckin’ saw!” He verbally retaliated as he did his best to hide behind Charlie trying to avoid the demon’s dagger-like gaze.

The princess looked to the spider a little confused but worried. “Angel...which floor did you say you saw them on?” She quivered out.

“6th...at least...I’m pretty sure.”

Charlie and Vaggie wasted no time taking off up the stairs while Angel followed a fair distance behind. Nifty and Husk looked to Alastor who rolled his eyes and began following them with no sense of urgency leaving the two to just head back to their jobs.

~~~

Reaching the sixth floor the girls began bursting into, room after room, trying to find the intruder. You heard the panic and your eye began to twitch again right when your door was thrown open. Your mood soured quickly and you began to back up onto the balcony.

“The fuck do you want?” You hissed while simultaneously letting out another puff of smoke. Before you could even process what was happening, the doll looking girl rushed forward suddenly beaming with excitement. Your body shivered and slammed against the balcony rail in panic as your eye shut with violent spasms. When you realized what was going on you had your piercing appendages extended and poised at her throat.

Panting trying to calm down you hissed. “Come any closer...and I...will FUCKING slaughter you.” Your voice wavered with your flight instinct, but you obviously weren’t clear enough since the other female began moving in. In return, you just poised another spider-like leg at the doll girl’s stomach. “That goes for EVERYONE.”

The whole room froze and you began taking the chance to calm down. It took a minute for your eye to even stop twitching. You had no idea why it was doing this. You never had this problem in life, it probably had something to do with your new demon body but it made no sense. You spat out your dead cigarette and moved to light another. After the first drag, you let out a deep breath and relaxed.

“Alright...you can move...but only backward...and no sudden movements.” You said doing your best to stabilize your words. As soon as the female was far enough back you walked back in from the balcony shutting the door behind you. “Alright...you can talk from there.”

The light in her eyes was far from excited now, but she took a deep breath and smiled again. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Charlie…” Your lack of response makes her shrink with nerves. “You know...the princess of hell?” More silence and she looked to her companion for reassurance. “I’m guessing you’re new here.” She chuckled nervously.

You sighed and leaned against the door frame of the balcony, exhaling more smoke. “Ten days…” The group looked to you confused before you finally continue. “I’ve been here for ten days, so yes...I’m fairly new.” You walked over and stopped yourself a couple feet in front of the said princess. With a smirk, you couldn’t help but ask. “So...is it normal for Princesses of hell to get into fistfights with reporters?”

Charlie blushed and hid her face in her hands. You laugh and flick the dying cigarette into the fireplace. “Relax kewpie it was an honest question. Remember I said I was new.” You flash her a frighteningly sharp smile before lighting up another cancer stick.

She bit her lip but finally looked to you and answered. “No...no I...it’s just...I said something stupid and it pissed her off.”

Rolling your eyes you looked to the door to see a couple more demons. The gray girl and the puff-ball were standing there, but you felt your eye spasm when red rounded the corner. With him, he brought a familiar smell. Sending shivers down your spine, causing your extra limbs to begin extending in defense.

The tall red demon adorned with a golden smile walked straight up to you, pushing Charlie out of the way, and began looking you over. His head cocks to the side and his smile grows even wider before he throws his arm around you.

“Why hello~!” He said in a fairly chipper voice that sounded like it was coming through a vacuum radio. “I’ve never seen you around here before. Alastor pleasure to meet you.” He spins you around slightly before dragging you along into the hall. “Now please do tell me, what is someone of your fine taste doing around here?”

You tensed not wanting to say anything but with the way he’s able to lead you along so easily, you felt you probably should answer. “I was trying to find a place to stay, but this obviously is out of the question. I thought it was abandoned.” You say with a grunt as you were practically dragged down the stairs.

“Oh, nonsense! I’m sure we can work something out. Perhaps we should talk over dinner. Are you strictly carnivore?” He gave a knowing side-glance while the others were still trailing a bit behind.

“Not strictly...I can stomach other food...mostly.” You mutter the last bit but it obviously couldn’t escape the male’s deer ears.

“Then how about some jambalaya? My mother’s recipe has a kick straight out of hell, and with my special method I’m sure the flavor will be to die for.” Alastor laughed and it made you slightly uneasy, but some food did sound good. You haven’t even eaten since you entered hell.

You agreed half-heartedly but that was all that was needed.

“PERFECT~! I’ll get started right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday~
> 
> Sorry if the Chapter's seem short, I just have them set at specific break points and cached for timed release.


	4. Swing and a Miss

It took little time for everyone in the hotel to assemble into the dining room. You were sat down as Alastor took his leave for the kitchen, sitting nervously before pulling out your phone to distract yourself. The others took this chance to talk amongst themselves before attempting to grab your attention.

You look to Charlie, still on edge from Alastor’s sudden invitation. “Um...I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I’m Charlie and this is Vaggie.” The princess said gesturing to the gray-skinned demon next to her.

The cyclops imp jumped up and down waving her hands. “I’m Nifty nice to meet you!”

The winged cat scoffed but nodded. “Husk.” You liked the short and sweet introduction.

The only demon who hadn’t said anything was looking at his phone. The powder puff looked almost angry before shoving his phone into his cleavage fluff, before noticing everyone staring. “WHAT!?”

Vaggie just buried her face in her hands as Charlie did her best to calm her down. “That’s Angel Dust.”

You glanced at him and nodded slightly in greeting before looking back to your phone, but the group looked to you expectantly. Feeling their eyes on you, you looked up and rolled yours. “Y/n...happy?”

The hell princess began beaming. “Your name is Y/n Happy?”

It took every fiber in your being to keep from standing up and walking out right then and there, but that didn’t stop Husk from doing it himself. “I’m fuckin’ out.” He mumbled before slamming the door to the dining room behind him.

You sighed and looked back to your phone, doing your best to avoid any other further interaction, at least until Alastor practically kicked down the kitchen door with a tray full of stew bowls filled with what you figured was jambalaya.

He scanned the room and immediately noticed Husk’s absence. “Nifty would you be a dear and take this tray for you and Husker.”

“Right away!” Alastor barely needed to hand it to her before she snatched it and bolted out the door.

He smiled wider before turning to the rest of you. He placed down Vaggie’s, Angel’s, and Charlie’s plates before he walked around to set yours and his next to each other. “I’m sure you’ll love it. My methods have yet to disappoint anyone.” He chuckled before picking up his spoon.

You looked at the dish and slipped your cell into your sleeve before taking up your utensil. The first bite barely entered your mouth before you surged with hunger. It took so much to keep yourself from shoveling the whole bowl into your mouth, that you began shaking. The flavor was strong and heavy, the spices Alastor added made it taste like a symphony. When you took the last bite you dropped your spoon into the bowl, but you didn’t expect the noise it made to be so loud. The light conversation halted as the group looked to you. Your disheveled appearance was more erotic than you’d hoped, as a result, you dashed out of the room and into the hall trying to catch your breath.

As you scampered out Alastor just laughed. “I knew my recipe was good, but that reaction was a first.” He chuckled before picking up your dish and made his way back to the kitchen to clean it.

Charlie stood and rushed to follow. You were fast so by the time she found you, you were slumped against a wall in the back halls for the staff. “Y/n...are you ok?” She asked finally kneeling next to you.

Unsure of how to respond you stayed quiet, trying to find your words. Finally, you began, but your voice was still rattled. “I...really don’t know...I haven’t eaten...weeks...several weeks before I died...haven’t had food since I got here either.” It was a struggle to talk but you did your best.

Vaggie came up and kneeled next to the Princess who looked at her expectantly. “Well...perhaps you could stay.” You glance back wondering what she was talking about. “This hotel is a rehabilitation for sinners. We’d love to have you join us.”

The phrasing took you a minute to process, but when it hit you your eye twitched and you finally looked back at them. “You...want to try and convert me?” Your voice stabilized and you began to chuckle. “Are you fucking serious?” Charlie nodded growing hopeful, but when you completely busted out laughing her face fell. “I hate to tell ya sweetheart, but if I wanted to be good then I would have done so in my life. Heaven is just a place for ‘good people’ who follow a set number of rules. No wiggle room or deviation. It’s more like a cult in my eyes.” You pushed yourself up and pulled out a cigarette to light up.

“But...I’m sure there’s some good in you wanting to come out and be redeemed,” She said quickly standing to follow.

You stopped and glared at her. Taking a drag you leaned in and blew the smoke into her face. “Bitch...I killed people. No regrets, no remorse. It was a game for me. I have no plans on becoming a pushover like my mother was.” With one final sneer, you walked off and up the stairs.

~~~

Once in the room, you looked around once more noticing a radio. The silence was suffocating and in desperation, you decided to try. Clicking it on the room filled with old vacuum radio static before settling on an old-time jazz station of some sort. The music was smooth and relaxing, but the end of the song came too soon. It crackled out and silence settled before a new song began to fill the space. This one was more sad, the feeling set in and you rolled your eyes. How more cliche could this day get.

Opening the balcony door you stepped out and leaned on the rail. A single exhale and you watched the smoke float upwards. You admit you like old-time jazz. You listened to it a lot when you were alive, and hearing it now was calming. The mellow feel was sweet and the lyrics sad but true. There was something different about it though. The mood changed with the song coming through an old vacuum radio, more dull and hopeless. Your mood was jarred when a knock hit your door.

“The fuck…?” You called hoping the demon on the other side understood, but if they didn’t it probably wasn’t much of a loss anyway.

“Yo!” The pink spider demon poked his head in before looking to the radio. He fully stepped in making sure to shut the door behind him, before walking over and checking it out before looking to you. “Jeeze this music is bum. You like this crap?”

You let out another puff of smoke and nodded before looking over to the buttercream prick. He made his way over and leaned against the doorway. You offered him a light seeing if he was truly the reformed angel they were striving to achieve. No surprise he took one and walked over lighting his cancer stick on yours.

Once he pulled away you growled. “Watch it Turkish delight I bite.”

“Now that’s creative.” Angel mused as he sat down on the floor back against the rail. “You don’t get much of that these days.”

You slide down to sit next to him as the music faded out and another mellow tune filled the silence. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” You weren’t in the mood to turn it off, and you didn’t want to get up since you just sat down either. You let the tobacco flavor swell into your lungs as your breathing began to fall in time to the sway of the music.

“So you really killed people?” The cotton puff asked breaking the mind-numbing mood. “Really, no regrets?”

You thought about it for a minute but decided to talk. He seemed reasonable so far. “It was a way of survival for me. Especially after I beat my old man to death.”

The spider perked and smiled. “Whoa seriously?” He seemed a bit too interested but you figured there was no harm in curiosity.

“He smothered my mom...so...I beat him to death in his sleep. Pretty sure I was about 13 at the time.” Another puff of smoke escaped your lips as you continued. “I was homeschooled out in the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere, so it was easy for me to get away with it.” Flicking the now dead filter through the bars you picked up the pack for your next chain. “No live-and-let-live, no karma, no regrets.” You began looking for your lighter before noticing it on the chair across the room.

Frustrated you move to get up only to be pulled back down and closer to the demon. He linked your lights and smiled before snuggling up to your shoulder. “Don’t move you’re comfy.”

“What did I say about biting?”

“Yes please daddy~!” His smirk said it all and you rolled your eyes.

“You really are a cotton-candy slut.” You just sighed and leaned against the rail watching the smoke rise.

“Seriously...where are you getting these!?” The demon was obviously amused by your comebacks, but he too began to settle down into a calmed mood.

The music swayed in and out as one song after another filled the mellow void of silence. You didn’t want to leave yet, and it was obvious the spider was going nowhere. This kind of contact felt kind of nice, as cliche as it was. You sat in silence and even after both your cigs were finished you sat against one another. A bit more time passed and Angel started getting a bit too cozy. Grabbing your waist and jarring you out of your trance.

Shoving him away you hissed. “Ok...party’s over you ruined the mood.”

“Oh come on cutie. Everyone needs to let off a little steam once in a while.” He purred pulling you back over.

“Uh...no...I have no clue what your fuckin’ lookin’ for. I’ve got no money and I’m out of drugs, plus my cigs are running low so those are off the table too.” It was obvious he was after something else though since he began to nuzzle your shoulder. Finally, it clicked. Angel Dust, the gay porn star, he most likely wanted to get off. You stood shoving him off and walked over to grab your jacket.

“Yo, come on a bit of fun ain’t gonna hurt.” He called scrambling to catch up with you.

Not wanting to play this game you turn around glaring. “I’m a woman!” you shouted that a bit louder than expected, leaving the spider in shock, but not long enough since he pushed you to the bed and straddled you.

“Prove it.”

You’re surprised your eye wasn’t twitching as you anger began to swell. “I don’t need to prove shit now get off me before this goes straight through that heart-shaped target.” You hissed as one of your spider-like appendages poised itself to pierce his stomach. It gave you the chance to kick him off and grab your jacket. You rushed down the stairs and out the door fuming.

Angel held his side as a low ache from your kick began to swell. He looked off the balcony as you disappeared into the night. Not how he was hoping things would go, nor did he enjoy the pain setting in. He turned to leave the room but noticed something glint on the chair. Your lighter, he bit his lip thinking about what to do before grabbing it and heading to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2020


	5. Unmasked and Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibal Heavy Chapter

A couple of weeks had passed since you left the hotel. You learned territory was power here in hell, and you managed to obtain a few small districts. When Cherri confronted you over a hot spot you somehow managed to grab, you struck up a deal with her. Not many demons were very willing to team, but with your knowledge of arson and a few combustible toys, she was pure putty in your hands. Your name began to spread, but your demon name spread faster. It was amusing and watching those in your turf squirm was a rush of amusement.

You honestly hadn’t even thought about the hotel. You were lounging around chain-smoking as you watched the news. A couple of glasses of hard liquor drowned the hunger you were starting to feel. You’d need to wait at least another week before you could get any good food. Your drifting thoughts were pulled back to reality when the jarring drone of a knock on your door rang out. You easily opened the door and leaned against the wood, only to see the red color and you associated with that delectable smell of food.

“Alastor!” You mused before stepping out of the way. “Come in it’s been a while.”

The deer-like demon obviously didn’t know you were female until just now. He stood staring at your sheer loungewear before snapping himself back to your face. “I’m sorry my dear did I interrupt something?”

“Fuck no.” You snorted as he stepped in and looked around. “Cherri won’t be here for another week, and I have no interest in any sexual relations right now, or anytime soon for that matter. So what brings you here?”

He was looking around, smile still plastered on his face. “I came due to the fact I heard your name circulating the rings. You climbed the ladder pretty fast, and I thought maybe a proper meeting was in order.” He took the chance to sit himself down on the other side of the couch before continuing. “There’s a new restaurant that opened in my territory. A place that I think you would enjoy greatly if your taste is as refined as mine.”

You’re eye suddenly twitched, but you ignored it before sitting down as well. “If their cooking is up to YOUR standards then I’d be happy to attend. Will it be a formal occasion?” The purr from your throat made it obvious you enjoyed the thought of refind food to your taste.

“Composure my dear. It will be mostly formal, and would be a tad unsightly if my guest were to show up drooling.” He teased with a fair joking smile. “On another topic, I’ve noticed you’re wearing your smile more.”

The words sounded playful so you decided to entertain. “Aren’t you the one who says you’re never dressed without a smile?”

A chortle left the demon’s throat before he nodded in response. “So true my dear! So true! Perhaps we should grab something within your tastes tonight, so you aren’t starving when we arrive~”

The thought of his food again sent you kneading the pillow in your lap at the flavor. “If your cooking...then yes please~” Your voice surprisingly erotic. “I haven’t been able to forget the taste of your Jambalaya.”

“Then perhaps I should make you another one of my recipes.” He said leaning in, but right when your faces almost met he sharply stood up. “Do you have any fresh meat?”

Completely unphased by the sudden mood switch you just give a dark smile. “Oh Alastor, who do you take me for?”

~~~

When the day arrived you still had leftovers from the Radio Demons Reign of your kitchen. You didn’t eat very often, so the meals were still heavily piled in your freezer. You had just finished pulling on your suit jacket when Cherri bound down the stairs.

“You off Y/n?” She asked in a chipper purr. All you could muster was a nod and a wave before lighting up a cigarette and walking out the door with your partner enthusiastically waving your departure. You hadn't told her where you were going, to avoid any panic or conflict. In hindsight that probably wasn't a good idea.

Alastor’s turf was much further from your own, but thankfully not on the other side of the pentagram. The walk was just casual, and when you crossed the board your eye slightly twinged. You brushed it off and continued in without care. You noticed the red demon standing on a corner “people-watching” as he waited for your arrival. Stopping out the dying butt you walk up with a smile only to be met with his golden one.

“Evening Alastor~” You purred walking up as you felt your eye twitch more. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Not at all my dear. I was just simply observing the demons entering and exiting the territory boundaries.” He chuckled before offering you his arm.

Not wanting to seem rude you hook your elbow in his. Far from feminine but it didn’t seem to bother him, in fact, he seemed pleased you didn’t hang on like arm candy. You pleasantly discussed the latest failures of the hotel leaving you just as entertained as Alastor had been. You had barely even noticed your eye twitching the further you wandered into the foreign area, or even less, noticed when the restaurant came into view. When the two of you walked up to the door, the guests quickly parted leaving plenty of room for the two of you to stride in shoulder to shoulder. Surprisingly, you were seated quickly and the server rushed over to hand the two of you your menus. Barely even registering the question Alastor asked you, you snapped back to attention.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Responding with a smile was obviously the best way to stay afloat here.

“Which wine sounds like a fair pairing with tonights meal.” He repeated calmly, which seemed to be a surprise to everyone else.

Ready to answer your eye violently twitched making you freeze. You thought for a minute and gave in to your better judgment. “Sadly I don’t believe I should drink. I’m a bit of a lightweight, and it would just be embarrassing if I were to make a scene in someone else territory.” An obvious lie but it felt reasonable.

He seemed slightly displeased but satisfied with your answer and ordered for just himself. The silence gave you a chance to glance around. The place was obviously high end, and in the middle of a district where entertainment was just around every corner, it all made sense that Alastor would want this territory for his own. Your thought was jarred by yet another question, but this time you heard.

“So my dear, what has been your best pray?” He asked his radio voice low and filled with static.

You took a sip from your water glass before answering. “When I was around 26 or so...there was an old fisherman, needless to say, the flavor was best baked with citrus and black pepper.”

“Interesting.” He purred as the wine was brought to the table. “I’m sure you have wonderful hunting stories as well, did any strike you as memorable? What methods did you find best?”

He was rather chatty and something wasn’t sitting right with you. As he ordered food for the both of you, you weighed the options. There wasn’t anything wrong with curiosity, but you felt so nervous about all of this. When he turned back to you it was obvious he was waiting for an answer. So you bit back your fear.

“I often used surprise, but some things didn’t always work out that way.” You pause unsure if you should continue, but the Radio Demon was obviously waiting. “As for memorable hunting...that’s a different story. I don’t even know what happened then myself.”

“Please, explain my dear.” You saw his ear twitch and the room suddenly seemed quieter.

Staring at your water you took another drink before pushing onward. “I was around 16...I had just left home and was wandering in the nearest town. There was a woman…” You paused again remembering her, it was such a clear memory too. “The way she smiled...the sway in her walk…” You snapped back to the present and continued. “I couldn’t help myself...I was starving...so...I called out to her, but my voice wasn’t mine. It was distorted, quirked to sound like a warped record. Apparently, she recognized the voice because she reacted. She followed me and I lead her further and further away from everyone else.” You noticed Alastor’s shoulders shudder as you spoke but you pressed through. “First the throat...less attention. Then the legs...easy transport. It was strange...but...the flavor was to die for.”

The demon across from you was grinning ear to ear, entranced in each detail you gave as if it were a story of the most erotic kind. He rested his head on his hand, propped up on the table. “Your voice changed?” You just nodded and took another drink now noticing more eyes on you than before. “Interesting~”

“I’m still not entirely sure how it happened, but it never happened again after that once.” It wasn’t a lie, and the stares were beginning to grow heavy.

“My dear…” His voice lowered and you felt static run through your body. “You and I are more alike than you think~” His words were a purr from his throat.

You were ready to ask for him to elaborate, but your food arrived. It was a large slab of meat on a plate garnished with elegant fixings, but the meat was the obvious draw. It had a beautiful color and it smelled wonderful. You picked up your utensils and began to cut yourself a small piece. Alastor was looking to you expectantly as you took your first bite, but he was making no move to dine himself.

Striking you as odd you set down your utensils and took yet another drink of water. “Is something wrong?” You asked him as he leaned in slightly.

“I’m wanting to know what you think my dear. Please be honest~!” His expression didn’t match his tone, Dark and foreboding eyes, but an almost sultry tone to his words.

Something was off, you glanced around and saw even more people stealing glances than before. They looked scared but were eating their meals as if nothing was wrong. You felt your eye twitch once more before you turned back to your ‘date’. “What did you do?” You asked quietly hoping no one could hear.

Alastor just purred. “Nothing my dear...nothing yet~”

His words dripped like acid but were sweet like honey. The hair on the back of your neck shot up and your eye shut from violent twitching. “Please excuse me.” You said as you shot up and ran to the restroom covering your eye to at least try and quell the spasm. You washed your face and caught your breath, but your eye still twitched. Something was wrong, and you could feel it. The demon had something planned and you just didn’t know what yet. You punched the counter as you struggled to calm down. “Breathe, you idiot!” You hissed to yourself as you focused on quelling your nerves.

Finally, you managed to relax but your eye still twitched. You made your way back and the red demon was still waiting, food still untouched. “Are you well my dear?” He asked as you took your seat and finally finished your glass of water. You nodded in reply and sighed. “May I ask your opinion now?”

That’s right...he wanted to know what you thought of the food. You weighed your options and vouched that the truth would probably be best. If he could sense your lies, then there would just be worse consequences. “The flavor?” You asked and Alastor leaned in to listen. “It’s shit.”

There it was. The words that made everything fall silent and you could feel all eyes on you now. No hiding this time. “Please continue.” He said gesturing his open hand for you to keep speaking.

You didn’t want to, but it seemed like the safest option with all eyes on you. You took a deep breath and tempted fate further. “The meat tastes old, obviously not fresh. The seasonings used are to mask flavor, not enhance it. If this place really was for people like us...they would take more pride in the type of meat they serve. It’s all glitz and glamor, but no class in the food.” As you spoke you could see the demon’s contorted smile grow almost infatuated with your words, and with the last words falling from your lips he took your hand and stood.

“Thank you my dear...you’ve just confirmed my suspicion.” Without missing a beat he snapped his fingers and portals opened everywhere. Strange shadowed amalgamations burst forth and began tearing the staff to pieces. Some rushed into the kitchen as more screams sounded. Your had began to spin from the noise and a sharp tug on your arm just snapped you back to reality. You and Alastor were standing outside the restaurant, but the carnage was still visible through the windows.

“Was...that necessary?” You asked as he began leading you away from the scene.

He glanced at you and smiled. “To get the answers I needed...yes. You managed to confirm all of my suspicions.”

“About the restaurant?” You asked hoping for clarity.

“That and more, my dear...are you familiar with what you are?” That caught you off guard. “Are you aware of what I am?”

You glanced away knowing full well. You wanted to keep it quiet...but he managed to expose your sin in the most tactful way. “We’re Wendigos.”

“Correct,” A purr left his throat as he turned a corner onto a dimly lit street. Leaving your eye twitching in panic. “Only Wendigos can tell the specific origins of human flesh because with the meat we also eat the soul. With the lack of a soul, the meat tastes old and has no flavor. You just confirmed everything with that simple statement you made.”

By now he had stopped and turned to face you, and without another word, he snapped once again, but this time the shadowed amalgamations grabbed and bound you. You struggled against them but it was futile. “What the HELL Alastor! Are you just NOW threatened by me!?”

He just snickered and shook his head. “My dear, you even said yourself that our kind is territorial, yet knowing this you walk straight onto my turf, and in turn straight into my trap.” He grabbed your face and smiled darkly.

Your eye spasmed and you snapped. Your extra limbs burst out and stabbed the summoned creatures giving you a chance to kick the demon away. You had to run, but you knew he was strong. Attempting to duck into an alley, you heard another resounding snap and your legs were grabbed by terror-like tentacles. Struggling did nothing, and your piercing appendages couldn’t break their hide. The limbs threw you into the air and immediately began hitting you around like a rag doll. Each blow hurt worse than the previous and when they finally spiked you to the ground in front of the Radio Demon you could barely move. You tasted blood, your blood, it had a bitter flavor, and you hated it. Glancing up you saw the demon looming over you.

“Dear Y/n, you haven’t been here long enough to best me.” His static-like voice was cocky and degrading as he bent over to observe your crumpled form.

No idea why but you spoke. “Hate to tell you Al...but...you can’t get rid of me...that easily.” You gagged on your blood before smirking. Smoke clouded your version and you began feeling light. “We wendigos...don’t quit...until we’re BURNED!” Coughing up another mouth full of blood your head grew heavy and your vision faded black.

Alastor’s own eye twitched at your snarky remark. “What kind of line was that? Sorry to say it darling but this is over, all talk and no bite. You truly are far too young.” He turned and began walking off slightly unsatisfied, but a sharp pain in his shoulder made him freeze. Glancing over he noticed one of your extra limbs had grazed him. With a quick turn, his stomach sank and his eyes grew small. “I didn’t see this coming.”

Your extra limbs were propping you up as your body dangled wrapped in smoke. Your horns unmistakable, your e/c eyes were now completely black and lifeless...but your right eye, the eye that always gave you grief, was replaced with an ‘X’. Alastor felt himself shiver and before he noticed his smile faltered. Dodging to the side he escaped another piercing attack, but not by any stretch unscathed. He felt more grazes hitting him, you were learning his pattern quickly. He tried to move once more but your blank face was waiting right in his way. You were fast, terrifyingly fast.

Taking the limited chance he shoved his hand through your stomach. This game was getting far too dangerous, he needed to end it quickly, but when he went to deal another blow you were gone. He began looking around desperate to find where you went. Suddenly, a dull blow to his back knocked him to the ground.

A spear was poised at his throat before he could even check who managed to get the drop on him. “What the FUCK do you think your doing!?” Vaggie hissed as her heel dug into his back.

He growled but noticed you duck into an alleyway from the corner of his eye. “Perhaps you should be chasing that THING instead of me.” He growled obviously shaking with anger by this point.

Blonde rushed past both of them as Charlie ran to the alley desperate for answers. She didn’t need to walk in far till she saw an arm laying limply behind a dumpster. Eyes red she turned, “VAGGIE I NEED YOU OVER HERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry if I smashed your image of Alastor...I promise things will get better TvT  
> (besides this is a /Angel fic anyway -_-)


	6. A Much Needed Confession

Your head pounded when you came to. A slightly familiar ceiling faded into view as you opened your eyes. You hurt everywhere, but it felt more like soreness from a workout. You wanted to sit up but just moving caused aches to shoot through your body. The blankness of your mind was slowly flooded with everything leading up to your blackout. Forcing yourself to sit up your head was swimming which quickly turned into a pounding migraine. Glancing around you saw a few people around you in a semi-familiar room.

“The...hotel?” You choked out, your ribs still aching with each breathe.

“Yeah...are you ok?” A gentle voice drew your attention to the pale kewpie doll Princess sitting on the edge of the bed next to you. “What happened? Alastor won’t say anything.”

The words settled in your mind, but it took a minute to get your thoughts in order. “Alastor...he...he set me up.”

The words barely left your lips when a loud voice rang through the room. “HE WHAT!?”

“Vaggie calm down. Yelling isn’t going to help anything right now.” Charlie looked back to you and sighed, gently taking your hand. “Y/n...can you tell us what happened?”

Your eyes were still trained on the ceiling as you attempted even remember. There was a large blank spot after leaving the restaurant and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t put anything together. You carefully pushed yourself to sit up and tried to answer. “I...I don’t remember much...after the restaurant…” It still was a chore to talk, but you could hear Vaggie silently fuming from the corner. Something quickly caught your eye as it pushed off the wall on the other side of the room.

“Will this help?” Angel asked walking over to kneel on the bed. He held his phone in front of you and waited for you to settle. He hit play and you were met with a grizzly battle dancing across the screen.

You watched in horror. This couldn’t be you, yet it was. Your piercing legs were fully extended and propping up your body which hung like a puppet. Horns reaching from the sides of your head and fused into some sort of halo. The ‘X’ over your eye appeared familiar, but you couldn’t place it, all you knew is that is was the same eye that always caused you grief with its incessant twitching. The smoke hung around you similar to a cloak and quickly covered any wounds you received throughout the gruesomely long fight. You didn’t notice when it ended, but instead, you began trying to remember something...ANYTHING! You didn’t realize you started slamming your head against the headboard till you were cradled by pink fluff.

“STOP!” The fur blurred your vision as you reflexively pressed your head further into Angel’s puff. Suddenly aware of your surroundings you began to question more than just why you were at the hotel. “Focus...just try and think about the restaurant.” The spider said as the princess began rubbing your back.

“I don’t think that will give you the answers you want.” The static voice tore through the room sending your body convulsing in fear, eye twitching, vision blurring, but it all calmed when you felt the doll demon squeeze you tightly.

“You have a death wish coming in here right now you insatiable monster.” The moth demon hissed, shaking with rage.

The red demon rolled his eyes and walked in before standing at the fireplace. Even he wanted to keep his distance it appeared. “I have no wish to continue what has already ended. Besides, we aren’t in my territory so I have no reason to defend what’s mine.” He looked over the radio you listened to before you left the hotel but quickly turned to focus on you. “How about you answer my questions? They’ll be easier to answer.”

With the others around you saw no harm in complying once again, so you nodded and looked to him with dazed eyes. “What do you want to know?”

His golden smile, forced but still appearing natural, stretched a bit wider before he began. “Tell me about your parents.”

“My parents…” You paused for a moment. It was so long ago you were surprised you even remembered. “My mom was...practically a saint. It sounds weird to say...coming from someone who ended up in hell...but...my mom was the nicest person I knew in my entire life.” Your thoughts broke for a second as you thought about your dad but it was easy to refocus. “My dad...was the complete opposite. He was a drinker...a chain smoker...an abuser...he would beat me...yell at me...it hurt just being near him…” Your voice cracked and you paused.

Charlie looked like she was going to say something but you just shook your head. “One night...he and my mom had a fight...he choked her to death…I hid in my room and when I came out...he was passed out drunk. So...I killed him…” Your vision blurred and words began to tumble out of your mouth, almost like you were reciting a stage script.

A wave of Alastor’s hand snapped you out of your trance and he asked another question. “That’s enough...Now...What did you do after that? Who did you go to?”

The question hit hard, and the answer felt like a massive weight in your chest. “I...had no one...nowhere to go...no one to turn to. We lived on a farm out in the country. My parents were only children...I had no clue who to go to...I was only 13…” The next bit caught in your throat almost as if you were afraid to admit it. “There was no food...I was hungry...so I ate them.” Your vision once again blurred and everything began to flow. “I only meant to eat my mom’s leg, but it was so good...It was the best thing I ever tasted. So I ate more...and then...there was nothing left of them. I didn’t feel hungry after that though. It took weeks for me to even want food again, and when I did I began looking into other options. So I sold the farm and left with just a bag of clothes…” Angel covered your mouth to stop you, and you finally noticed the horror on everyone’s faces. You looked at them and sighed. “...sorry…”

Vaggie walked over and sat on the bed next to Charlie. “Don’t be, this stuff can be hard to talk about.” She said with a sigh as the kewpie-doll-demon hugged you.

“I think that answers most of the questions,” Alastor said as he began to walk to the door, but the moth-like demon shot up and rushed to stop him.

“That doesn’t answer ANYTHING!” She pulled a spear and pointed it to his throat yet again. “All you’ve done was cause Y/n grief. You fucking SET HER UP!”

“Vaggie Please!” The Princess rushed over and tried to calm her other half. “It’s not the whole answer but it’s a start.”

“Forgive me Charlie...but I believe you’ve failed to read between the lines,” Alastor said as his ear slightly twitched at the sound of you shifting further into Angel’s fluff. The sugar tart seemed to be slightly uncomfortable but wasn’t saying anything, and the Radio Demon took the chance to show the girls one of the few wounds you managed to land on him. “Not many can even lay a finger on me, yet she dealt several harsh blows. That alone shows much promise. However, she is several decades too young to face me head-on, and far too inexperienced to properly control her parent’s souls.” He took the opening and walked around the two, stopping at the door. “Miss Y/n~ I hope to see more promise in you next time. Perhaps then I could consider you a worthy ally.”

Alastor’s words hung in the air as the door clicked behind him. Your head spun confused at what he had said. What did he mean by controlling your parents? The realization hit you hard giving you little time to think about it. Your father was trapped and couldn’t exist without you. You dragged your angel mother down to hell with you. Everything made sense your urge to chain smoke was your father...the twitching eye was your mother. The thoughts began to swirl in your head and hysteria broke. Angel quickly grabbed your mouth to muffle your manic laughter. Charlie rushed over to help, but Vaggie walked out...almost scared at this new turn of events.

You tired out after what felt like hours. The kewpie demon girl left to find her other half leaving Angel little choice in caring for you. Neither of you was too pleased with being alone together after last time, but there was no chance to argue. Wanting to sleep and avoid talking to the other you tried to relax, but the urge to smoke ebbed you wide awake. You cursed your father slightly as you sat up and winced, the dull ache shooting through your body.

“Hold up, you aren’t going anywhere. Just tell me what you need.” The strawberry-puff stood and made his way over, at least he was trying for Charlie’s sake.

Still unhappy you growled slightly in both pain and exasperation. “My cigarettes...I need them...and air.”

He didn’t seem to need much more incentive. He walked over to your torn and blood-stained suit jacket, grabbing your cigarettes from the pocket. It seemed the pack survived the battle, which was more than a relief. The slutty powder-puff then turned his attention to you, walking over, and scooping you up in his arms as a lower set held your smokes. Out on the balcony was a Papasan chair, which he promptly set you in before handing you your pack and the lighter you thought you lost. So many questions flooded your mind as the male took the chance to lean against the rail and look out at the city himself.

After lighting up you broke the silence. “What’s up with the decor?”

He sighed and glanced over. “Charlie made up the room. She knew you didn’t want to try and better yourself, but she was hoping you’d come back.”

“And my lighter?”

“You forgot it when you stormed out. I didn’t use it or nothin’...I just...I guess I was kinda hoping you’d come back too.” The statement shocked you, but you did your best not to let it show. However, your eyes strained and you felt tears running down your face. “Yo are you ok?”

You shook your head and sighed. “I...I don’t know...I feel...like shit.”

He looked to you sympathetically and sat down facing you. “I can imagine...it’s a lot to take in.”

“I feel...used...like a puppet...I really am a monster.”

“What the fuck?” The demon’s tone seemed to harden, jarring you slightly. “Didn’t you say you killed people and had no regrets? Why are you regretting it now?” You felt more tears brimming unsure of how to respond, but your hands were quickly grabbed. “Don’t you dare regret it now. Answer me this...did you kill for fun or strictly for food?”

The question didn’t seem to make sense but it was easy to answer. “...food…”

“Then you ain’t as bad as you think you are.” He sighed and squeezed your hands slightly. “Sometimes...in order to survive you need to do some nasty shit. I honestly know that all too well.”

“What do you mean?” His words right now seemed more reassuring, and his reasoning was the best to fill the dreaded silence around the two of you.

“I grew up in a mob family. I was the screw-up...the failure, and not a day went by where my dad didn't remind me of that. The pain and depression were unbearable...so I took up drugs to try and lessen the pain. When we started dealing with them...I just had better access.” He paused and released your hands before leaning his back up against the ornate bars of the balcony rail. “We’re similar in that sense. Things we needed to do to survive...they’re the same things that wound us up here, but that doesn’t necessarily make us bad.”

Your tears still gently trailed down your face, and when the silence began to refill the space around you all you could do was whimper. “This is fucking unfair.” Rolling onto his knees Angel moved to try and offer comfort. “I thought you were a half baked marshmallow with pixie dust for brains. How can you make this much sense?”

The spider weakly chuckled and rested his head in your lap. “Ok...that one kinda hurt...but clever none the less.”

The silence that fell this time was comfortable. It took a bit for Angel to speak up again but when he did all you could do was sigh. “Are you...planning on leaving again?”

The question left you confused, but you nodded. “I kinda have to. I have territory to take care of. That and Cherri would kill me if I didn’t back her up.”

He sighed almost disheartened but made no attempt to convince you to stay. “She is a riot isn’t she?” He sadly smiled to himself but did his best to mask it when turning back to you.

“She is…” It was honestly all you could say with the tone turning melancholy. You snuffed out the dying filter of your cancer stick and moved to light another.

Angel stood and sat on the rail to face you, trying not to make eye contact he started talking. “Hey listen…” Your stomach sank and you settled in ready for the mood to be ruined yet again. “I kinda...I mean I’m...ah fuck I’m no good at this shit.” He held his head and growled to himself. “I’m...sorry…”

The words leaving his mouth made you choke on your smoke. “The fuck!?” You somehow managed to hack out between breaths.

“I’m sorry for last time...it’s just...fuck how do I even say this!?” He gripped his fur and scrambled to explain. “I’m not gonna lie at dinner you looked erotic...I wasn’t thinking straight...I don’t handle rejection well...you look and act like a guy...you’re a girl…” Everything was stumbling as he spoke, but you forced yourself to stand and grab his face.

“Fuckin’ chill. Listen...I hadn’t eaten before I died, and 10 days in hell with no food was even worse. When Alastor offered my kind of meal...I couldn’t help myself.” The pain slowly ebbed up your legs and forced you to sit back down. “So I guess I wasn’t thinking very straight either. As for the rejection...you fucking threw me on the bed ya soft serve.” As soon as the words left your mouth you realized how bad it sounded and just buried your face in your hands. “That sounded better in my head.”

Angel busted out laughing giving you the comfort to join in. “At least you know when something sounds wrong. Sir Pentious is the complete opposite.”

“Is that the slither-prick Cherri kept mentioning?” You chuckled with another drag.

The spider just nodded unable to answer through his laughter. He repeated a few of the snake demon’s lines from the turf war leaving you whimpering in pained laughter. When things began to calm down you found yourselves relaxing side by side in the nested chair. A final puff of smoke escaped your lips with a sigh and you flicked the butt over the railing. You didn’t have an urge to smoke another which was a relief. You weren’t sure when you’d be able to get another pack. Finally, Angel put his arm around your shoulder and nestled in closer.

“Hey Y/n? You honestly confuse me.” He said fairly relaxed, his tone matching the mood. “You just...you dress like a guy...and act like a guy...but you still seem comfortable as female.”

“As far as you know.” You said stopping him before he could continue. “I’ve enjoyed a masculine life. I never really liked the girly stuff, and dressing male has just felt more comfortable. A lot of the people in my time called me demiboy...but it never really seemed to fit. Maybe it does...maybe it doesn’t...I never really cared to look into it, but there’s nothing wrong with finding someone attractive. I get your gay but…”

“Bi…” He quickly interrupted you with the correction. “I’m bi but I swing more towards men. I mean...in my line of work I’ll fuck anything if I get paid well enough.”

“But you’re still confused by me...right?” His slight nod was all you needed to confirm your suspicion.

He pulled his arm from around you and stood up to lean on the rail once more. “I’m shit with this sort of thing. I just made everything awkward again.”

“Nothing that can’t be fixed.” You said stretching till the aches made you stop. “Talking about your feelings is necessary a lot of the time. I get you find me attractive, but I’m not looking for any sort of relationship. If your willing to deal with that then I suppose we can put everything behind us.”

The cream puff looked back to you with his gold tooth smile. “I can deal with that.”

“Just...please no nicknames...my name or demon name is fine.”

“I hear ya loud and clear D/n.” He said with a double pistol and a wink.

You chuckled and shook your head in response. “I honestly like that name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> Chapters may be halted sometime in the future. My friend works as my editor and they've been going to school. Their final project is this week and they've been really stressed so I don't have many chapters cached after this one. Plus I need permissions to even release one of my chapters and I've been really scared to ask.
> 
> If I go quiet I'll do my best to post a notice prior.
> 
> Thank you again and I have two chapters cached before I run out. The next chapter will follow the regular schedule and will be released next Thursday.


	7. Blood Doesn't Make Family

You stayed at the hotel for several days longer to avoid any further damage. Angel kept you company and even snuck out to get you a couple more packs of smokes when you ran low. Charlie tried to convince you to stay longer, but you made it clear. She had to respect your wishes when you brought up the fact of Alastor residing in the hotel as well. The day finally came, and Cherri came to pick you up for safety reasons. When she arrived you and Angel were finally swapping numbers.

The cyclops girl rushed over and gave you a hug before chatting briefly with Angel. Finally, she led you off and the cascade of questions began. “Y/n...why the hell did you accept a date with the Radio Demon?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight doll...food sounded really good.” You whined and leaned on her dramatically. “What was I supposed to say to a free meal?”

She rolled her eye and sighed while she supported you as you walked. “Bitch...you’re lucky you lived.”

“I honestly still don’t know how I did myself.” A large exhale made it clear you were tired of the topic, leaving your partner sighing.

“Girl...you know I wouldn’t want to lose my best partner.”

With a smirk and a kiss on the cheek, you let go of her and ran ahead. “I thought that was Angel.”

“BITCH!” Obviously striking a nerve she chased after you jokingly. Once she caught you she hit you hard on the back. “But seriously...if that fucker comes by again...call me.”

You nodded in agreement and allowed the walk back to fall into antics. She asked you about Angel and the hotel, but she didn’t really seem to ask about the fight...or your injuries, and you were thankful for that. When you arrived at your townhouse your mind had sidetracked and was now swept up in a whirlwind of emotion. Stepping in you flopped on the couch while Cherri made her way to your alcohol cabinet.

“Want anything?” She called as she grabbed a bottle of something for herself.

The thought of alcohol made your stomach twist and you just answered with a weak, “Nah…”

The cyclops walked over and set the bottle of booze on the coffee table. “Somethin’s eatin’ you kiddo...what’s up?”

You didn’t want to answer, but if anyone would listen...it was Cherri. The thoughts of the video rushed through your head and just the mental image seemed to scare you. Your limbs propping you up dangling at the mercy of their movement as if you were a puppet. “Do you...ever worry you may lose control...and lose yourself in the process.”

The words caught the woman before her mouth could even make contact with the bottle. “Hun...I’ve been avoiding the topic...but I can’t anymore. What the FUCK did Alastor do to you?”

The sternness in her voice made you flinch, but you could understand her worry. “The whole thing was a set-up. He invited me into his territory to confirm his suspicions about me.”

“Which were?”

“What I was.” You hadn’t told Cherri. She only thought you were a cannibal, but somehow...this was harder to admit. “I’m a wendigo…”

A loud thunk of the liquor bottle hitting the table sent your eye twitching with instinct. “Why...didn’t you tell me?” She asked almost insulted that you kept something this important from her.

Tears threatened your eyes but everything just overflowed. “Because I didn’t want to believe it myself. Cannibals are different, they’re still human...but Wendigos...they’re pure monsters…” You whimpered and broke into a sob as your friend hugged you tight.

“I see…” She sighed as her hug tightened. “I just wish...I knew what to say...but...why did he want to know?”

“He was threatened by me...because...I ate my mother…” You pulled out your phone and searched up the video. Handing it over to Cherri you pressed play and let her witness what had happened.

She was silent at first, but when you changed she fell pale. You ate an angel...you ate a pure angel. You curled up at the end of the couch and hid your face in your knees. She kept watching till Vaggie and Charlie stepped in. She finally sat down the phone and sighed.

“So that’s why you’re scared.” She covered her face and shook her head. “This is the kind of power I’ve only seen in Alastor and Vox, the two STRONGEST territory holders here in hell.”

You just nodded knowing full well the history between the two, thanks to Vaggie’s explanation. “I’m just...I feel like I’m worse than a monster. I feel like a puppet for them to live through. I almost didn’t survive Alastor’s attack, but they kept me alive, and I just don’t know why.”

“Y/n...hun…” Let me tell you something. “I don’t think you’re their puppet. I think… they’re your shield.”

“You can’t be serious...I ATE THEM...why would they defend someone who defiled the dead?”

“Because they LOVE you Y/n...I don’t think you’d agree right now...but if they stopped you from being killed...they really do care about you.” She took your face in her hands but you quickly smacked them away.

“My father fucking HATED ME! He hit me, he yelled at me...he despised I was even alive!” You said standing as you began to pace the room.

“Hun...I believe everything I said completely.” She followed and stood in your way before grabbing your shoulders. “Human’s are hella complex...and some people just have problems that cause them to lash out. They want to hide things and don’t deal with anger well, and if they’re protecting you even after you killed your dad and ate them both...then your bond with them is strong.”

“How do you even know this!?” You knocked her arms away but she just grabbed you again.

“Because I wish I was the SAME! I wish I had a home life like yours, even as terrible as it was. At least your parents were AROUND!” She pulled you in for another hug and you felt her body shiver with a slight whimper. “Bitch I think of you as a sister...I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Her words cut deep, and until now...you just thought this partnership was a game of gain. You didn’t think demons could actually form meaningful relationships down here, and now everything Angel said made all the more sense. Cherri was your sister in crime, you weren’t alone...not anymore. The emotions cascaded and you broke down sobbing without even realizing it. This couldn’t be hell, not from what your mother told you, but...right now it seemed better than heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one more chapter cached after this. If my friend isn't able to edit it in time I'll just give an explanation for a possible hiatus. I enjoy writing this fic but I don't do this for a living. Plus if my friend didn't edit, you'd be left with a convoluted plotline. I'm sorry if this sounds disappointing but I hope to pick this up again soon.
> 
> The next chapter will be released next week.


	8. Comfort in the Strangest Places

The pain was subtle, but still there, while a gentle hand rubbed your shoulder and back. It was all so familiar, and the soft humming voice was calming. The voice broke through the natural white noise and comforted you further.

“Y/n, it’s alright sweetie. I know it hurts but it’ll get better. Your father just needs time, he loves you very much...he just can’t control himself very well.” The voice was familiar and sweet. It made you feel calm and safe, a good first after so long, but another voice ruined the peace.

“If he really loved me he wouldn’t hit me.” It was odd hearing your own voice, but it was much younger. Much more innocent, untainted.

A sigh could be heard and the petting of your shoulder continued. “We’re trying sweetie, that’s why we see Dr. Valten remember?” That name...why was that one familiar...it stood out like a fire in the night, but why was it familiar?

Your childish voice broke your thoughts again. “Nothing’s been helping though...it’s just getting worse.”

“I wouldn’t say that...you and he managed to talk yesterday without getting mad. He even agreed to take both of us fishing next week. I know it’s hard sweetie, but he really does care about you.” Another sigh paused her words. “How about this...I’ll show you the love from both of us when you feel unloved by him.”

“Promise?” Your mind was starting to reel and the calm voice above you was growing distorted, but your childish voice continued as if nothing was wrong.

“I promise sweetheart~” By this point, the voice was warped and broken. You tore your eyes to look up and screamed at the horror in front of you. A creature with its jaw spread wide into a monstrous smile, and a single eye hollow and dark as an ‘X’ on the other pulsed with light. Large wings ripped from the monster and enveloped you in inky black.

~~~

You woke up with a scream, sheet’s soaked in sweat and torn from your piercing limbs. Attempting to catch your breath you looked across the room at a mirror. The reflection somehow relaxed your nerve but the shivering in your limbs hadn’t ceased. The note on the nightstand explained Cherri’s absence and further drove you to make the decision. Someone...anyone...you picked up your phone and called the one number you wanted to avoid.

It rang a couple of times and when it picked up you sighed in attempts to still your voice. “Hey Charlie...I know it’s last-minute...but could we meet up...I...I don’t want to be alone.”

~~~

You made your way to a cafe at the edge of your territory and waited for the princess. She showed up faster than you expected and with Vaggie in toe, no surprise. She rushed over and attempted to grab your hands, but your skittishness recoiled and left you apologizing through frustrated tears. The two women got you into the limo and started back to the hotel. The tension was high but Charlie tempted fate and spoke first.

“Hey...Y/n…” You looked to her in acknowledgment before pulling your knees further to your chest. “I know you’re really upset...and...I made sure Alastor won’t be at the hotel today.” You looked back to the floor of the limo leaving the awkward air to hang heavier in the carriage. The doll demon sighed and took your shoulder. “I’m sorry Y/n...really I am...I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through...and I don’t think I ever could. Just...please know that we want to help you. Even if you can’t be redeemed it doesn’t mean I don’t want to help you. I’m the Princess of hell, and what kind of princess would I be if I turned my back on my people?”

Vaggie waited for the smart-ass comment you would normally give, but it all fell silent. She sighed herself and moved to your opposite side to rest her hand on your shoulder as well. “Hey...we’ll get you through this.” You still scared her, but she saw more of a scared child than a monstrous demon.

After the exchange, the ride to the hotel was an uncomfortable silence, and once at the hotel Nifty was waiting outside, a lot less excited than normal. The exchange before the two left might have shaken her up, but either way, she was bouncing to get you inside. Angel nearly spat out his coffee when you walked in and sat on the barstool in front of Husk.

“Yeesh...I know what’ll help.” You didn’t even say anything but the winged cat set down something in front of you...absinthe.

“Sweet green fairy~” You tried to sound happy, but you failed miserably. In the end, you just took the bottle and began chugging. It was insanely bitter and the burn just made it worse, but it made you feel alive next to pulling tears from your eyes at the flavor. You stopped to take a breathe only to have the bottle ripped from your hand.

“Uh-uh nope, this ain’t gonna do shit,” Angel said handing the bottle back to Husk before yanking you off the stool to drag you up the stairs.

“Ouch! That hurts!” You shouted trying to fight back, but the spider had more grabbing hands than you. “What the hell are you doing you fucking cheesecake.”

“Saving you from drowning your sorrows in a bottle.” Which made you stop as memories of your dad rushed through your head.

Surrendering, you followed the cream puff up the stairs and to a door which he promptly opened and lead you in. Stepping through the ingress was like stepping into a Hollywood teenage prep’s room. Minus the pole in the corner, it was a high school girl’s dream. A vanity surrounded with lights, a lavish pet bed in the corner reading Fat Nuggets, and a large bed with a round canopy curtain hanging from the ceiling. A pig was happily sitting on the bed with some sort of plush in its mouth.

Angel shut the door behind you and sat you on the bed. “Move FatNuggets daddy needs to sit.” The pig obediently jumped down before trotting over to the pet bed, stuffie still clutched in its jaw. “Ok...I really gotta ask…”

“A nightmare…” You responded before letting him even finish his sentence. “Cherri said some things the other day, and it’s been giving me all sorts of mental break downs. Especially about my parents.”

This was the last thing he expected to hear. A month ago he met a hard-ass demon that took no shit, but the whole demeanor was gone and left a confused child. You were an adult by no stretch, but how much of a childhood did you really have? Just like him. He sighed and hugged you, allowing you both to drop on the bed in exasperation. He didn’t know what to say...he didn’t know what he could say.

After what felt like an eternity you finally spoke. “Do you think heaven is all that great of a place if my mother chose to save me from Alastor instead of letting me die?”

He hugged you tighter and closed his eyes. “I honestly don’t know. Charlie seems pretty bent on helpin’ wayward souls get there...but is there really anything there for us? Ever since I got here I’ve been questioning it, but I never really thought that hard. I mean...my entire family is down here...but what about everyone who worked for us? It just doesn’t make sense...like there’s somethin’ missin’.”

“At least your family isn’t literally part of you.” Your eye twitched slightly in response but it was only brief. “Cherri also mentioned something about my dad...do you think someone who abuses you actually cares about you?”

“That’s a toughy honestly...I’ve heard a few cases once or twice so it’s not outside the realm of possibility.” He sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t think I’m the right person to ask though. My dad actually didn’t give two shits about me. When I was alive, men weren’t supposed to show their soft side, but I was nothin’ but. I was a dissapointment...and not a day went by that my dad and brother didn’t remind me. My family was as fucked up as a mafia family could be.”

You looked to him and nuzzled into his fluff quietly. “But…” He spoke up again and looked at you. “Why would your angel mother marry your dad if there wasn’t anything good about him at all? There’s a possibility that there was something else.”

“Then that makes me worse than a monster…” You said burying your face in his fluff once more.

“Or your father’s kid.” That made you freeze. “I’m just sayin’...your hostility could be comin’ from yer dad as well. Not every bad person...is truly evil. Often...it’s just because people can’t keep their head straight.”

You had enough and sat up grabbing one of his pillows and smacking him in the face with it. “STOP!”

“Stop what?” He looked at you confused and almost hurt until he saw you forcing down a teary smile.

“Making so much sense...you supposed to be a fruit cake with extra nuts.” Your own words sent you laughing as the spider joined in.

Once things calmed down you were both lying back in his bed relaxing. It felt good to be held honestly and you weren’t going to admit it...but Angel probably already knew. “Hey Y/n…?” He said breaking the silence again. “I have no regrets either.” Looking up to him you gave him a questioning grunt for him to continue. “I’m happier now than I was when I was alive. I’m allowed to be who I really am...slutty fruit cake and all. You and I are alike...in some ways.”

“Elaborate, powder puff.” You said settling back down.

He began to play with your hair slightly and he snorted. “You and I really don’t follow the norm. I mean...some days I just want to dress in drag and score free drinks.”

You force down laughter and just smirk. “Angel...you really are a mess.”

“Ya know...that’s the first time you actually called me by my name.” He smirked in return grabbing your tie to pull you closer. Once face to face he froze and let go. “Shit…”

“Like I said.” You chuckled and shook your head before leaning on him again. “A complete mess...but...I do have to admit...you have a good smile…”

Silence fell over the both of you and it stayed that way. Not because things grew awkward...because you enjoyed the company. When you left that night the spider saw you off with a smile and a wave, but not the stage smile he often wore, it was a sad smile that left you with a reminder. A reminder to call once in a while...he was your friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last cached chapter. My friend will be working on the edits for the next few chapters this weekend. Hopefully, we can get it cleaned and ready for next week.


	9. Cornered and Broken

The club was raging and filled to the brim with skimpily dressed strippers and hookers looking for some sort of cash grab or a free drink. The dolls on the stage barely held their boss’s attention as he sat nearly seething in the corner. His glasses perched on his forehead as he repeatedly watched your fight with Alastor on his phone.

“Is now a bad time Val?”

The voice ripped the pimp’s attention away from his device. His mood immediately lightening as he looked up to his associate. “Vox, happy you could make it.” He said moving over for the TV headed demon. “I take it you’ve seen the news?”

“Sure have.” The demon replied with a growl as he dropped onto the couch next to his partner. “Somethin’ doesn’t seem right though. This prick goes bat shit against Radio Head and seems to have survived, even after that kind of devastating blow. That kind of power...it’s been a long time since a demon that strong, made their way down here.”

“That’s exactly what’s concerning me.” Valentino took a drink and sighed leaning back. “He’s possibly a fallen, but none like I’ve seen before. That halo...the smoke...the legs...it all doesn’t seem normal.” He replayed the encounter again trying to find anything he might have missed.

“This all seems like Deja Vu honestly. It’s almost like he and Alastor are the same.” Vox sighed and stirred his drink, watching the liquid swirl around the ice.

“Then we’re thinking the same thing.” The pimp tossed his phone to the table and knocked his glasses back over his eyes. “D/n,” he said pulling a slip of paper out of his sleeve. The other demon looked to him confused, but he continued. “One of my dolls found out who this guy is. He goes by D/n and his territory isn’t that far from your place.”

That was a surprise and it made Vox uneasy. Someone of that power so close to his territory. He squeezed his drink, but it shattered causing alcohol and glass to cover his hand. “Perhaps we should pay him a visit while the information is still fresh. No doubt others will be clamoring for an alliance when they find out he’s still alive.”

Valentino smiled and stood. “This is why I like you Vox...we have the same way of thinking.”

~~~

Even though you despised him, you didn’t want the food Alastor stocked in your freezer, to go to waste. You had a plate of it next to you as you scrolled through your phone. The news was already a week old but demons were still ballistic for any new information. There were several polls and betting pools on if you were dead or not, but the worst thing was the conspiracy posts. Blurred photos of you coming and going from the Hotel. It was obvious the demons going crazy were outside of your territory. Cherri probably threatened the ones under your jurisdiction to keep quiet. It was a relief that you were able to at least have peace in your own home. Tossing your phone aside you grabbed your plate and continued to eat, angrily shoveling food into your mouth. The past five weeks were nothing but insanity, and it all swirled through your head until a jarring knock from your front door pulled you back to reality.

You attempted to ignore it but the rapping continued, each beat getting further under your skin. Eye twitching you bolted down the stairs, tired, stressed, and the last thing you wanted to do was deal with others. Throwing open the door you poised your piercing legs ready to stab whoever dared to disturb you. “THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?”

Standing on your porch was a tall demon dressed a fluffy collard coat, two arms crossed, another on his hip and the forth poised to knock again. Another spider demon...he seemed different though. He smiled and froze as his eyes fell to your attire. At the sudden silence, a second demon glanced over and froze as well. He was different, a TV for a head and a pinstripe suit. Their stares made your eye twitch and you realized you were less than decent. Oh well...so now they knew you were female...so what?

Finally, the silence broke, “Valentino darling, wonderful to meet you.” He offered one of his hands but you just glared in return. It was obvious you weren’t happy so he retracted it and continued. “I trust you’re D/n?”

“I said, what the fuck do you want?” You repeated through your teeth, still glaring daggers at them.

Vox’s eye twitched and he looked to his partner for affirmation, but the pimp just kept his smile and continued. “I’ve heard through the back alleys that you had an unfortunate encounter with the Radio Demon Alastor.” This was not a conversation you wanted to have. As you began shutting the door Val quickly jammed his foot to stop it. “One moment, my partner and I are here to discuss an alliance. You see neither of us exactly get along with Alastor, and from recent media, we can only assume neither do you.” You raised an eyebrow in skepticism but he kept talking. “We have a plan to put him in his place and feel you would be a very valuable asset.”

Still skeptical you growled but opened the door enough for them to enter. You could feel the anger still beat in your ears as you lead them into the kitchen, but you managed to suppress it. You pointed to a small table with a couple of chairs. “Sit there…” Hoisting yourself on to a counter in front of them, you sat up straight, trying your best to instill your dominance in your home. “Alright talk, and make it quick. I’m not in the mood to deal with small talk.”

The two sat and looked to each other stunned, but the pimp quickly pulled some footing. “You see my associate Vox and I have been on poor terms with Alastor for a long time. He’s completely insane and always searching for entertainment. We believe some retribution is in order, and what better entertainment can we provide, other than his own downfall?” His words flowed well to his surprise. “You’ve already seen him in action so perhaps you could-” The sharp ringing from your back pocket cut him off and you rolled your eyes.

Pulling out your phone you checked it and hopped off the counter. “Give me a minute I need to take this.” Quickly ducking out of the kitchen you swiped to answer. “What do you want Gumball bitch?”

“Y/n! Thank god you picked up.” Angel’s tone was panicked causing worry to hit you hard.

“What’s wrong?” Your eye slightly twitched with your words, almost scared to ask.

“Listen this is bad...I mean REAL bad!”

“Angel get to the point, I kinda have company.” The stalling didn’t help as your eye threatened to quiver more and more.

He took a deep breath and busted everything out at once. “It’s Val Y/n! I heard through the porn industry walls he’s been going crazy looking for you! He’s insane, he’s a monster, he’s a manipulator! Whatever you do DON’T get involved with him!” You froze and glanced at the kitchen while Angel continued. “Whatever you do stay AWAY from him, he’ll look for every chance to get you under his thumb and CONTROL YOU!”

Silence fell and fear built faster than you thought possible, but it began to fade to anger the more you stared at the door. “Angel...I think...it’s too late…he’s here with Vox now...”

This time a clatter was all that answered before a scramble to, most likely, pick up the phone followed. “Stall...lie...find a way to make him leave! I’ll be there as soon as I can!” You then heard muffled yelling before the phone cut out, ending the call.

You were stuck, and silently staring at the door only allowed your anger to flare as your eye twitched in panic. Why were you angry? You didn’t have time to think about it, you needed to get the porn hub clowns out of your house. With a shaky breath and an attempt to calm yourself, you opened the door to return to the kitchen. “How much longer is this gonna take? Cherri needs me.”

Valentino just smiled and leaned back. “Not much longer my dear. The point I’m trying to make is that we’d like you to join us. You’d get more territory and a name among the ranks of high-level demons. Plus the extra leg up on Alastor, there’s absolutely nothing but positive in this deal for you.” He offered his hand but you quickly knocked it away.

“I’ll think about it.” You said quickly not allowing him any more room to speak. “Now if you’ll excuse me you need to leave. Cherri needs me and there’s no way I’m leaving you two here while I’m out.” The anger continued to grow, but you still had no knowledge as to why.

Val still completely unaware of your rising rage just shrugged and turned to leave. “Then I’ll come by tomorrow. I hope to receive your answer by then.” His voice came out in a purr as he lifted your face with his finger.

“Try that again and you’ll lose a fucking hand.” You growled while violently knocking his entire arm away.

Vox moved to intervene but the pimp just waved his hand, forcing him to freeze. “Very well, farewell kitten.”

The door shut behind them and you fell to the floor. You were seething and just couldn’t calm down. Why were you so angry? “Stop it…” you muttered to yourself. “You should be more scared than angry. You just threatened an overlord.” Your head was swimming, your eye wouldn’t stop twitching, and before you knew it, a dull ache began to grow as you repeatedly slammed your head into the ground. “Calm down, calm DOWN!” Another knock on the door sent you reeling, and you could barely stand. Despite it, you pulled yourself to your feet and hobbled over to the door.

“HOLY SHIT Y/N!” Angel shouted once you opened the door. He grabbed you and held you close in a tight hug.

His soft fluff began to calm you slightly, but it was all short-lived. The flash of red from behind the spider made you freeze and your anger explode. This was your territory...why was he here? You violently tore away from the fluff and bolted out the door. Alastor barely had a chance to react before he was slammed against the side of the limo. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE!?” You shouted with every ounce of your being. You were burning with utter hatred, and your eye was forcefully shut with spasms. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE, AFTER THE SHIT YOU PULLED!?”

“I assure you, my dear, I was only giving directions.” He said with his golden smile still plastered on his face, but you could see the discomfort in his eyes.”

“BULLSHIT!!!” You swung, but he easily grabbed your wrist before it could connect. You surprised him once...not again.

“Miss Y/n...I would prefer you didn’t flash that loathsome eye at me.” His voice grew agitated but it only fueled your anger.

You tried to swing again but Charlie rushed up and grabbed your arm. “Y/n STOP!”

“Fuck OFF!!! THIS FUCKER KNOWS HE’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, YET HERE HE FUCKING IS!!! THIS IS MY TERRITORY, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE WITHOUT ANY CONSE-” A hand was slapped over your mouth and your fingers were pried from the Radio Demon’s suit jacket. Cherri caught your attention from your peripheral vision and you wondered when she got there, but your thoughts immediately snapped back to the fucker on your turf. Fighting hard to break free you managed to gain some control. You tore the hand away from your mouth and readied to continue your verbal assault but a harsh slap across the face stopped you dead in your tracks.

“Y/N CHILL THE FUCK OUT!” Angel shouted as he grabbed your face forcing you to look at him. “Do you have ANY fucking idea what you’re doing?”

“Yes, I’m defending my territory now LET ME GO!!!” You began to fight again but the pause gave everyone a chance to get a better hold on you. Kicking and screaming you were dragged inside, but when your visual of Alastor was cut you broke into utter hysteria. “HE’S GETTING AWAY!!! HE’S IN MY TERRITORY!!!”

“Y/n knock it OFF! You’re acting like a fucking bitch that’s out to get her ex!” Angel said doing his best to restrain you.

“ANGIE!!!” You heard Cherri shout before a pain shot through your neck.

Your head was swimming and the drug was spreading quickly. Your vision blurred and you grew weak. Everyone slowly began releasing you, but you could barely even stand. The only one close enough was Angel and you clung to him trying your best to stay conscious, but it was all futile. Looking up to him pleadingly your vision faded to black before collapsing at his feet.

“Angel…” Charlie said resting her hand on his shoulder as he handed the syringe to Vaggie.

“Don’t...just don’t. That wasn’t normal...that wasn’t her...I’ve been LIVING with her and she’s NEVER acted like that.” Cherri said pulling the princess away.

Ignoring everyone Angel just sighed and scooped you up. “Cherri’s right...that wasn’t like her at all…” The hostility was unnatural for you, and the ‘X’ forming while you were conscious...this was something none of them could help you with.

“Perhaps...we should take Alastor up on his offer.” Charlie sighed and looked to the spider.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice anymore. Do what you want...I need to get her to bed.”

~~~

Alastor was straightening himself out when the Princess emerged. Glancing over he kept his false smile but made his expression very clearly agitated. “Are you understanding my suggestion now?” He asked only to receive a nod.

“We all agreed...please call her. If we let it go she’ll just get herself killed.” Charlie hid her face in her hands as the Radio Demon nodded and slipped back in the limo.

The doll-demon made her way back in and the limo drove off, leaving the last remaining witnesses to emerge from the alley. “Vox my friend...we now have a time crunch. If we want her on our side then we need to get her quickly. If that Radio Fuck is contacting who I think he is our little toy will slip through our fingers faster than we can even blink.”

The TV headed demon growled but nodded. “Then we need to plan quickly...who knows when the chance will present itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is information on what's going to happen with the series. It will be deleted when the schedule begins again.


	10. Announcement

I want to start with, Thank you for reading caught in the web. This is my first series here on Ao3 and I have a few more planned after this one is finished. Which brings me to what's happening with the series.

I have an ending in sight, I know where the series is going, but it's dragging through some very sensitive territory. My friend will still be editing my work but it will take them a lot longer to edit since they'll need to take breaks from it due to past trauma. I told them they don't need to edit it if they don't feel comfortable, but they mentioned writer inconsistency could cause reader confusion. I'm not going to argue with them because they already are a published author and I don't know a lot about this kind of thing. So please bear with the delay.

We're hoping to cache the rest of the series before we start releasing again. It will also allow me to work on another series I have in mind.

Thank you for understanding and I hope you keep reading.

EDIT:

Thanks to Covid-19 things have only gotten harder for my friend and I. We're both in the high-risk category due to asthma so we haven't been able to discuss things like we used to.

In light of this, I'm willing to open a Q and A until we can get things moving again. Please read the rules before asking in the comments~


	11. Q and A

This will be just a simple Q and A for Caught in the Web. Just ask your question in the comments and I'll answer as soon as I see them~

RULES:  
-Please do not ask when we will pick things back up, COVID-19 has made things difficult for my friend and me  
-Please keep your questions related to the story or our writing  
-Please be respectful~

ASK AWAY~!


End file.
